


Years Later and a Minute Too Late

by FangsofLightening



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Execution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Yuri's execution, Flynn reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Later and a Minute Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know these two as well as I usually like to before writing fanfiction, but this idea would not go away.

"Yuri Lowell. For crimes against the Empire, including the murder of at least five officials, you have been..." 

Flynn tuned out the man as he looked over the proceedings, gaze travelling everywhere but the main event. People from all over the upper quarter were gathered in the square; even children. Not many in the audience looked as somber as they should have at such an event. Was public execution truly something these people enjoyed? How could they be so... Frown deepening and his hand clenching into a fist, Flynn stared at his boots. 

This was the right thing. 

It's what he'd been telling himself all day. Yuri had murdered. More than one official; he'd admitted it himself. No amount of reasoning could change that. Laws exist for a reason. And even so, when Flynn thought over what had gotten them here... Chest aching again, Flynn took a breath and looked up. He had to see this through. 

It was the least he owed him. 

That cocky smile was still on his face even as the noose was lowered around his neck, hair pulled out of the loop before it was tightened. Most criminals Flynn had seen in that same position had been trembling in fear of what was to come. But Yuri simply stood there, head held high as he looked out at everyone. Gray eyes met blue and the expression softened. No longer cocky, but reassuring. 

_"This isn't your fault."_ The words came rushing back, loud as if Yuri were just a foot away again. _"Gotta own up to my actions some day, don't I? At least you came to see me before my execution."_

_"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend."_

Now wasn't the time for memories. Flynn bit his lip and shook his head. There was nothing he could do here. This was the right thing to do. Even Yuri was at peace with it; why couldn't Flynn accept it? 

_"Best friend, huh? Last I checked, friends didn't put each other behind bars."_ The laughter in Yuri's voice has been forced at best. He had looked different then. More vulnerable than Flynn could remember seeing him before. When he next spoke, the laughter was gone, replaced with a seriousness Flynn almost hadn't expected. _"You don't have to be there tomorrow. I'll understand if you don't show."_

_"Of course I do. You're... not going to change my mind."_ That wasn't what he had meant to say.

_"You should probably get going then. Don't want to show up to a public execution after an all-nighter. What if you fall asleep during the ceremony?"_

In hindsight, his irritation at how lightly Yuri joked about it was probably the reaction Yuri had been looking for. He'd left shortly after, pausing when he heard Yuri call out after him. 

_"I still love you."_

Yuri's eyes closed as the floor was dropped from beneath his feet. Regret hit Flynn like a wave and he stumbled forward, catching himself as tears stung his eyes. Hands gripping the stone railing, he stared at Yuri's limp body. Why had he walked away last night? He should have just said 

"I love you."


End file.
